


For Science

by ColdCoffins



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCoffins/pseuds/ColdCoffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djura is very curious about Gascoigne's werewolf-like condition. As a man who works with beasts himself, he wishes to take watch of Gascoigne one full moon to answer his own burning questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Viola had just finished putting the girls to bed. She looked back at her sleeping children, smiled at their peaceful faces. She wished them a deep sleep, filled with pleasant dreams to not wake them. For she knew it would not be such a quiet night for herself. No, Viola would be up until the dawn this night. For her husband’s sake. If he would endure this endeavor once every month, so would she. 

Viola was torn away from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

 It must be Eileen… she thought as she shut the door to the girls room and headed downstairs. Once at the front door, Viola undid the many thick cast chains and locks that had become common around a Yharnam home. Only upon opening the door, it was not usual dark feathered garb she was expecting. 

No, she was met with ashen garb and the triangular trademark form of a wolf cap. 

“Djura…” Viola could not hide the surprise in her voice when she saw the powder keg. She peeked her head out of the door to get a better look around. She did so in hope that she would see Eileen accompanying him. “Where is Eileen?”  
  
“Good evening, Miss Viola.” When Djura greeted the Yharnam wife, he removed his cap. “Ah….may I come in? The beasts are quite active on this full moon’s night and one would hate to get caught in an unnecessary scuffle.” 

“Of course.” Viola stepped aside, opening the doorway for the powder keg to enter. No sooner had she closed the door did she begin to re-chain and lock the entrance. 

Once inside, Djura swept a look at the home of his fellow hunter Father Gascoigne. He smiled slightly at the touches of a husband and wife found in the house. Gascoigne was a gristled man, but he saved his soft spot for his family to be sure. 

“Eileen could not come tonight. She had…other affairs to attend to. As a hunter of hunters would of course.” Djura explained to Viola. 

“Yes, yes I see.” Viola nodded. “She sent you in her stead? Not Henryk?”   
  
“No, she asked Henryk to accompany her this night. Perhaps she desired his experience of hunting creatures.” 

Viola moved to the other side of the living room table before she spoke.

“Now Djura…I know you are not here to study my husband’s condition.”   
  
“Oh…not study, heavens no.” Djura chuckled while stroking his beard. “Observe is more of the word I was looking for, anyway.” He tacked on hastily. 

Viola raised her brows at the powder keg knowingly. She knew the hunter before her was…’retired’. She did not wish to use the term her husband sometimes called the ashen hunter. She also heard the powder kegs were hunters of exploration and curiosity. There was another term her husband used that she would not. 

Djura had been nothing but supportive of her and her husband ever since learning of his condition. As much as she knew Gascoigne would not enjoy the poking and prodding of Djura’s questions, she would let the powder keg’s curiosity triumph this night. 

“….Very well, Djura. You have my permission to aid my husband and I this night in Eileen’s place.” 

Djura beamed a smile, placing his cap back on his head. 

“He is downstairs, yes?”   
  
Viola nodded as she approached the basement door. She opened it to reveal the other side was covered in thick barricades and locks. Much the same that would be found outside of a Yharnam home. Only now, they resided on the inside of a basement door. To keep something from getting out. 

“He should be turning soon.” Viola told Djura, holding the door for him. 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gascoigne was on his knees on the hard stone floor of his basement home. He silently wished this could be done somewhere else, away from his family. Yet since the burning of Eileen’s old hiding place, his own basement would have to do. 

He rubbed one of the thick casted cuffs around his wrist. It did not fit him exactly, yet that would not be an issue soon enough. Like before the coming of a storm to an old injury, he felt a dull pain in his bones. He knew eventually this pain would increase in jolts to foreshadow the moment of his turning. They had begun now and would come more frequently.   
Gascoigne lifted his head at the creak of the wooden steps that lead to the house’s bottom. It must have been Viola…coming down to check on him. 

“Heh…I’m fine, love. Theres no need to…” His expression fell sour quicker then a cannon ball being dropped off Yharnams clock tower when he saw who had come to visit him. 

“Well now,” Djura smirked wrily. “I don’t think you’ve ever addressed me so fondly before, have you?”   
  
“Djura…” Gascoigne could not hide the audible growl in his tone. “Where is Eileen?” 

“Busy I’m afraid. I’ll be keeping watch over you tonight.” Djura could not help the smug expression on his lips and brow. “And I…will be in the position of an observer.”   
  
“Observer?” Gascoigne echoed with a toothy sneer. 

“Yes, one who commonly observes.” Djura took a seat on one of the many boxes scattered in the basement. He produced a bound journal and pen from the belt satchel of his garb. He took his time setting up his ink well while Gascoigne watched almost in a sense of disbelief. 

Djura inhaled deeply, dipping his pen, before setting himself in position to write. 

“Now, Gascoigne, please do be honest this is for study. About how many hours in do you realize you are to turn?”   
  
Gascoigne stood, his chains rattled with his movement. He pointed to the basement’s exit. 

“Leave.” Gascoigne snapped off the command with his fangs. 

“I…beg your pardon?”   
  
“Get goin’. Before I undo these chains myself.” 

Djura put down his pen and stood. Gascoigne was naturally a very tall man. Just as Djura was naturally a smaller man. The Father dwarfed the Ashen Hunter who stood before him. 

“Unfortunately, you know I cant do that.” Djura told the priest. “This is for your safety as much as it is theirs. I would be unable to forgive myself should any mishap occur. You know this to be true. This is for research’s sake, Gascoigne. How do we not know the many beasts you’ve cut down have not been similar to your ilk?”   
  
Gascoigne exhaled a long breath. He was about to speak but then arched his back in with a gasp-a jerk of pain. He was soon on his knees in bursts of agony as the change was announcing its untimely arrival. 

“Oh good.” Djura raised his brows as he took his seat once more. “Gascoigne, try to remain as coherent as possible, if you would please. Now one a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your current pain?”   
  
“DJURA–!” Gascoigne grit his elongating fangs as he propped himself up using his elbows. He held his head as he could feel his pulse pounding in his skull. 

“….10 it is then.” Djura curtly answered.

There was a growling and sizzling of flesh on bone that was admitted from Gascoigne before he seemed to rise above his own body. His form exploded and expanded into a quick grizzly change. As this happened Djura was furiously scribbling in his notes. 

It was when Gascoigne was now a beast did he shake his head of frayed grey mane. He huffed, sending his breath out before he came to rest on all fours. He was changed though he immediately recognized Djura. Djura the small fool. He was angry at Djura for something. It was still a flickering dull notion in his clouded mind. What did the fool do? He did something foolish to make him angry. What was it? 

“Ahhh very good.” Djura finished dabbing the end of a sentence in his journal. “Now I would very much like to test to cognitive retentiveness of a beasts state. Most have managed to hold onto a mild state of humanity in my past experience. This is naturally lost in the presence of fresh blood.  I won’t ask you to speak, but I need a notion that you understand me.” Djura stroked his beard once. “Tap your eh…claw…once for yes, twice for no?”   
  


Gascoigne snorted in response to the small man. He was angry at him for some reason. Why would he cooperate with the small fool Djura? He was irritated with him after all. 

“Oh come now, Gascoigne. Work with me, if you would please. Once for yes…….twice for no.”   
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Eileen sat in on the stone wall next to the fountain in central Yharnam. She wrote in her own journal. It was a solemn entry today of the hunter she had to but her blade to last night. Someone cut down in their youth, lost to the hunt. Lost to the blood. 

A shadow fell across her page, blotting out the light of the sun. She turned her ivory beak upward to the figure who would cast such a large shadow. 

“Ah…Gascoigne. I take Djura’s watch went ov’r well?”   
  
Gascoigne did not answer, he only inhaled deeply before letting out his breath. 

“Never again.”   
  
Elieen scooted over on her spot. She patted the stoney surface of the wall she sat on beside her. 

“Come. Tell me about it. I could use a laugh.” 


End file.
